Didn't Stay Too Quiet
by Aaron Raymond
Summary: and Symmbra - Secret Agent AU - Sombra's impulsiveness on a mission gets her in more than a little trouble. She might have just lost her spouse.


**Warning: Self-harm and attempted suicide**

* * *

So _baby, come light me up and maybe I'll let you on it_

 _A little bit dangerous, but baby, that's how I want it_

 _A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body_

 _Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you_

Lithe fingers danced across the sleek grand piano as her voice drifted through the air of the empty house. Her eyes were closed as she sang, her heart skipping a beat at the next few verses she sang.

 _Got everyone watchin' us, so baby, let's keep it secret_

 _A little bit scandalous, so baby, don't let them see it_

The Staffordshire Terrier beside her watched the young woman as her eyes watered and voice cracked just the slightest bit. Her hands shook as they slowed their movements along the keys and her voice faltered before the last two verses were whispered to herself.

 _A little less conversation and a little more touch my body_

 _Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you_

The floodgates opened and she covered her face as she began to weep silently. The dog at her feet sensed that something was wrong as he stood from his spot on the floor and placed his paws on her thighs before repeatedly licking her face.

"Joon...s-stop…" The young woman began to laugh through her tears when he doubled his efforts and licked her entire face. A few whimpers left him before she hugged him around his neck. "Mommy's okay...everything's okay...I promise." Even if he couldn't understand her, she attempted to reassure herself that everything WAS going to be okay.

She screamed angrily as a vase flew across the faintly lit living room of her old apartment that she shared with a roommate. Her half was completely empty, all her belongings either thrown out or they resided at her soon to be ex-wife's house. She could recall the conversation clearly for it only happened hours before. One minute she's walking through the door for the first time since her four month long mission, the next minute, she's being yelled at for a perfectly valid reason.

* * *

 _Olivia walked through the door of her home, hoping to find her beautiful wife asleep on the couch, or emerging from the kitchen with a bowl of Ramen and a can of Mtn. Dew. What she did not expect was to see Hana sitting in a chair with a few letters in her hand, each open for anyone to see. The problem was that Olivia recognized the letters because she was the one who wrote them. Each one with a confession that would put a pornstar to shame._

 _The Korean woman wouldn't have been as upset if the letters were addressed to her._

 _"I really wish this wasn't the way I had to welcome you back…"_

 _Olivia felt her heart break when Hana turned around, eyes puffy and red, tears streaming down her face, and the angry glint in her eyes. The older woman was about to speak until Hana held up her hand to stop her. "I don't want to hear anything from you unless it is a goddamn explanation, Olivia…" She sounded so feeble and broken._

 _The Mexican woman could only cast her gaze to floor beneath her feet as she listened to her wife's quiet sobbing. She sat on the couch across from Hana._

 _"How did you get those?"_

 _"Is that all you're worried about right now?"_

 _"Hana I-"_

 _"I guess you really do want to throw our marriage out the window…"_

 _The Korean girl reopened the first sheet of paper and cleared her throat before she began to read. "Dear, Satya: I am in Numbani for a week on a mission. We should catch up and maybe you can show me around the city! I'd love to find something to take back home to Hana and Joon. Yours truly, Sombra."_

 _Then she opened another._

 _"Olivia: I am pleased to see that you have chosen to stay off the streets. I can offer my home for the time being, and I may know a few items you can purchase for your family. Come by my office later, and maybe we can...catch up, per say."_

 _Olivia could already feel the guilt settling in. Satya's response to her innocent letter is what started it all. "Babe...please don't read them out loud...I am very well aware of what they say."_

 _"Really, are you sure that you know what they say, because it seems like my wife cheated on me with some woman from India in Africa! Olivia, that is two completely different nations!"_

 _Hana clutched the letter tightly, threatening to rip the offending sheet of paper to shreds. "I want you to know how much you have hurt me. I want to remind you that you broke the promise you made on that altar five years ago...the moment you said, 'I do' was the moment you made me the happiest woman on Earth, but now I feel like the dumbest."_

* * *

Olivia had her back against the front door, eyes bloodshot and body shaking with her uneven breathing. Her arms were lined with blood, and so were her thighs. She had no one else to blame for her infidelity but herself, and she was well aware of it. The violet eyed woman couldn't remember anything else before she saw black spots and passed out.

Violet eyes fluttered open, the sound of machines beeping confirming her status on earth. She was still alive, which meant her roommate found her, probably rushing her to the hospital.

"Olivia?"

Her head turned to her left, a small smile gracing her features when she saw that it was Hana. "Hey, conejito…"

"I am beyond pissed with you right now, but I don't want to be…"

Olivia closed her eyes and shifted, wincing when her arms brushed against her leg a little too hard. She sat up enough to be eye level with her wife. There was a small glint in those mocha irises, the look of fear and hurt written all over her face as she looked over Sombra's body.

"I love you, Liv, I do, but I don't think things will work out between us. I understand that my timing isn't the greatest, but I don't think I could wait. I will still be here, by your side, but as a friend." Hana spoke quietly, glancing down at the ring that laid on her finger every so often. She knew she'd have to get used to not wearing it for a while.

"I love you too, and I understand your decision, and I will respect it. Can I...can I just kiss you one more time? Please?" The Mexican woman asked in a tone softer than the look Hana gave her. She closed her eyes when she felt soft lips press against hers gently. She knew they were both crying because she could feel her own tears as Hana's dripped onto her cheek.

The Korean pulled away after a moment and pressed a small kiss to Sombra's forehead. "Rest easy. The doctor said you should be released within a few days. I'll be here then. Bye, Olivia."

* * *

 **Don't forget to leave a review and let me know how this all goes!**


End file.
